The forbidden
by Leafy2
Summary: Being a slayer has never been easy. Late work hours, working two jobs, overprotective friends... Its all gonna get a lot harder for Tala now that his boyfriend is an evil obsessive vampire.... And thats not including paying his rent! ReiTala BryanTalaK


Hiya, lately I've been totally obsessed with Tala so I thought, why not right a story about him. This will include all my favourite characters so I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of the characters in this story, lol unless I invent them.

Ages,

Tala 18

Rei 18

Kai 19

Bryan 20

Now on with the story

Tala waved Kai and Bryan off with a tired half smile and then continued to stagger up the few steps to his apartment, well his and Rei's apartment to be truthful but since Rei was out of town for a conference it was all his. His left over pizza from last night in the fridge, his posters of sexy Jack Sparrow on the wall and his comfy double bed that was just waiting for him behind the bright orange front door. Yes, you did here me right, bright orange. Rei and Tala weren't what you might call a normal couple so neither was their front door. It could have been weirder but Rei put his foot down to the huge yellow smiley face Tala had planned to paint onto it, so orange was all you got!

Today had been a long day and an especially cold one too. Tala wrapped his arms around his lithe body while he made his way up the path. It was winter in Moscow and everything was covered in a fine layer of sparkling snow. Tala usually loved the snow but not when he was wearing his work uniform which consisted of one pair of black, leather trousers, one tight black long-sleeved top and big, chunky, black, double knotted for luck pair of boots, not forgetting the black eye patch. It was pirate night at the club so the boss had told his workers to at least try and make an effort, hence the eye patch. Of course he also wore a coat, he may be a little crazy but he didn't have a death wish.

Tala worked at the Resnikov. A new age bar. (In Russian standards) Which came complete with live bands, dancers and drinks, alcoholic or not, all day round. Since Tala's boss said that every aspect of his bar had to appeal to the customer, he also meant the customers servers, therefore explaining Tala's previous selection of clothes.

Tala yawned and dug around in his bulky pockets, trying to find his key. It was past 3am and he was exhausted. His fiery red hair was being destroyed by the wind and by now he probably looked like a yeti or something.

His hand eventually grasped what felt to be a key and he pulled it out in triumph. Ha, he thought, no being locked out for Tala today. A grin found its way upon Tala's pale face and after a couple of times, since his hand was shaking so much from the cold, he finally got the door open.

Shoving the door shut with his hip he collapsed onto the floor and proceeded to untie his shoes. Taking them off was always a challenge but that was the hard ship of having double knots, luck or not. With his boots finally off, Tala sprawled across the floor of the hallway. He didn't have the energy to move. This week had been especially hard without Rei here. He had to take on more shifts at the bar to compensate for his boyfriends absence and then he had to do his usual hours of patrolling, partner or no partner. Lucky for him, Bryan and Kai had helped him out. Two jobs took a lot out of you and Tala's was no exception.

Tala was not only a barman at Resnikov but he was also what you could call, a member of the supernatural police. Rei, Kai, Bryan and himself were all members of a worldwide organisation that dealt with creatures of the night, varying from vampires to, well who knows. Anything that popped up and tried to kill you was generally what he and the guys tried to stop. You may think this sounds a bit far fetched but its real and its what he did. The national governments had long since accepted the idea that humans were not the only beings living in their countries and the supernatural police, or slayers, which the public liked to call them, had become a well-respected job.

Kai and Bryan had been on patrol duty today, which is why they had given Tala a lift home from work. Without Rei there he had been kind of stranded. Rei was currently in Japan attending a conference on the vampire explosion that had recently happened in Russia. Kind of like a baby boom but with vampires. There numbers had trebled over the last few years, which is why a number of slayers had been shipped to Moscow, to try and control their numbers.

Considering what normal housing was like in Russia the guys had a pretty easy set-up. The company had set them up with apartments around their designated town and had supplied them with jobs to help them maintain a cover. The Resnikov was owned by one of the founders of the Slayers so Tala didn't have to explain himself every time he had to run out. The only problem was that he usually had to make up the hours, and since their apartments didn't come for free, they also had to have enough money for rent each month.

Tala picked himself up from the floor and slowly made his way towards the kitchen and the fridge, which contained his beloved leftover pizza. It may be cold but he didn't care. Pizza was pizza, besides Rei would bite his head of if he even knew a mouthful of that stuff had touched his lips, Rei was the embodiment of 'healthy eating', so Tala valued whatever pizza he could get his hands on while Rei was away.

The red head shrugged his coat of while chewing on his prized food and slowly made his way to the telephone. Kai and Bryan would be phoning any second to check up on him. It was a common occurrence that whatever could go wrong, usually did if it involved Tala. If no one answered the phone it would probably mean that their friend had gotten himself locked out of the house again.

Right on cue the phone made its weird jingle noise and Tala scooped it up while biting of another chunk of pizza. "Whas'up." He grunted between mouthfuls. The other voice was bound to belong to either Kai or Bryan. Kai and Bryan lived together a couple of blocks away. No one really knew if they were a couple or not, it was something himself and Rei had longed to find out. "Hey Bry." Tala chirped after finishing of the remains of his late dinner or early breakfast. "I made it inside without being turned into a complete yeti." The red head chuckled. Tala listened for the Russians reply but all he got was silence. "Hey Bry, you there?" he asked. Still no answer. "I know being quiet is your thing but that kinda defeats the object of using a phone." Tala smirked. A long sigh was his only answer and Tala began to wonder if it was in fact his friend on the other line. "Who's there?" He asked, his finger wrapping itself around the cord of the telephone nervously.

"Tal, I, its Bryan." Tala's mouth frowned in confusion. "Are you ok?" he asked, worried. Bryan sounded, sad. Bryan was never sad. The problem with Bryan was that his voice never conveyed his emotions. You had to study his facial expression, more importantly his eyes to understand how he was feeling.

The cheerless voice continued. Which made Tala ill at ease.

"Kai's on his way over."

Why would Kai be coming over, Tala thought?

"Bry, what happened?" The younger questioned, concern clearly etched into his voice. Tala knew that whatever was about to be said over the phone was something that he didn't want to here. He took a deep breath and waited for the answer.

"It's about Rei..."

"What happened? Is Rei ok? Please tell me he's ok Bry, I need to know that he's ok," The younger boy begged.

The doorbell rang and Tala's heart jumped into his throat. Tala's hand shook as he waited desperately to what the boy had to tell him. "That's Kai." Bryan whispered, having heard the doorbell. "Kai will explain everything. Answer the door Tal," Tala lay the phone down on the side and scrambled for the door, before he reached it, the door flew open, revealing a snow covered, Chinese youth.

"Rei!" Tala cried while flying into his boyfriends open arms. "I thought something had happened to you. Bryans on the phone he." Tala was cut off as Rei lifted his chin and met his lips in a searing kiss. After breaking away the raven, haired boy smiled, his golden eyes sparkled. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" He asked cheekily. Tala grinned, whilst answering in his highly practiced English accent. "Would you like to come in, good sir?" He drawled. Rei's eyes glinted and with a smirk, he waltzed into the apartment. Tala smiled happily and shut the door before Rei pressed him against it and began to devour his mouth. Tala was only just realising how much he had missed his boyfriend the last week when the need for oxygen became an issue. The boys broke apart, Tala gulped air into his lungs, whilst Rei just watched him, breathing normally.

"I thought you weren't coming back for another two days." Tala asked, confusion laced in his voice. "Is everything ok? Did something happen at the conference? Why was Bry phoning me about you?" Tala asked, not giving the other boy a chance to reply.

"I come back early for you and all you can talk about is Bryan?" Rei snapped. Tala was taken back. Rei never lost his temper, well excluding the time he had found Tala's chocolate stash but after Tala had grovelled and denounced all things sweet, as well as showing the other boy other ways in which chocolate could be used for, Rei had forgiven him.

The Russian frowned and looked Rei over. The dim hallway light reflected how pale his boyfriends skin was and his eyes glowed unnaturally.

"Hey Rei, are you ok?" Tala asked. Something wasn't right but then again he was tired, he could even be asleep now and everything that had just happened part of a dream? Rei chuckled, his laughter vibrating off the empty walls of the hallway. "No Tala, you're not asleep." Rei purred. Tala blinked and squeezed out from his position between the door and Rei's body. He looked for the other boys' bags but couldn't find them. "Where's all you're stuff?" Blue eyes narrowed. Something wasn't right here.

Rei chuckled again. Tala backed away unconsciously. Rei never laughed like that. Rei's laugh was like bells chiming, loving and carefree. This laughter was almost cruel.

Rei caught Tala's wrist and pulled his body against his. "Aren't you happy to see me, my dear Tala? He purred. The red head smiled uneasily. "Of course i'm happy to see you." He answered, his smile forced. "I'll just tell Bry that you're here." Tala motioned to the phone with his free hand and began to walk away but Rei's grip never faltered, if anything it tightened. "I learnt a lot of things at the conference my love." Rei said, his voice low yet joyful. "One thing that I now know is that nothing should ever keep us apart." Rei moved their bodies and Tala felt the familiar cold surface of the wall against his back. His eyes looked up into Rei's face and to his horror he noticed the all to familiar elongated tooth of a vampire. "Rei your.." He gasped, unable to finish his sentence. Rei brought a hand up to Tala's cheek and gently stroked the boys face. "Shhh Tal, its not so bad." He whispered into Tala's ear.

Tala jerked his head away from the gentle caress. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Rei once again lifted Tala's chin so they were face to face.

"Look into my eyes Tala." Rei's voice hovered in the air like a blanket. One of the first rules while dealing with a vampire is to never look into their eyes. Looking into vampires' eyes traps the mind. It renders the victim immobile, numbing the mind, making them susceptible to the vampires will. Tala broke that rule. Once their eyes met, Tala felt like he was drowning, it felt like his body was floating. He was aware of his neck being tilted to the side before his whole world crumbled away beneath him.

I hope you like the story so far. Please read and review, any ideas or thoughts you have will be useful ï 


End file.
